halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Administrators
The Administrators are the community leaders of Halo Fanon who maintain order and aide users on a day-to-day business. Currently, there's an active staff of 10 men and women consisting of 2 Bureaucrats and 8 Administrators. The symbol seen on the right is used to identify a staff member, and is placed at the top right of his or her userpage. Background What's an Administrator? Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. *Deleting and restoring pages and page histories. Administrators can also delete uploaded files, but cannot restore them. *Locking (protecting) a page so it can not be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. They are also able to remove administrator access from any user to which it was granted. Please contact one of the community staff in the unlikely event that you need this done and cannot reach a bureaucrat. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. * - block a username or IP address * - access a deleted page's history * - modify user rights (e.g. rollback, sysop privileges) What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. While an admin wasn't originally considered "in charge" of the wiki, however as our has wiki grown, the need for community-oriented administrators who take the initiative in leading the site and overseeing its content is standard procedure. The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community with their personal issues and beliefs kept out of their professional duties. List of Administrators Active Bureaucrats * * Administrators * * * * * * * * Retired Bureaucrats * * *'H*bad' (Talk) ( ) Administrators *'Donut THX 1138' (Talk) ( ) *'Leon2323' (Talk) ( ) *'SPARTAN-077' (Talk) ( ) Current Biographies Related Pages Internal *Main Page *Rules and Guidelines of Halo Fanon *[[Halo Fanon:IRC|Internet Relay Channel (#halo-fanon)]] External * — One of the wiki's the Halo Fanon Staff cooperates and maintains good relations with. Multiple staff members of the Administration of Halo Fanon are also members of the Halopedia staff which allows for a continuous friendly manner between users and the ability to share policies.